Alexandria
by Bleddyn Bewyr
Summary: Elsa's Ice Castle is visited not just by a traveler from another time, but his house as well. This traveler swears to defend the Snow Queen's threatened realm from invasion, while he also finds out about weather he came into a new reality, or from a viole


United States of America

Washington DC, District of Colombia

3:00 P.M, 22nd June, 2014 A.D

_I shan't give this up again, I swear to you._

_-Kaiser of the German Empire, Wilhelm II - 1915_

Rhys Allister's life was wonderful.

So of course, it was horrifically boring. That may not seem rational, but then again, you haven't seen Rhys Allister's life. He had a decent job as a former UN Peacekeeping Officer now-turned contractor, and had managed to just now buy the lovely Georgetown apartment home by the waterfront he had always wanted using the inheritance money gained from his beloved, now dead grandfather. He had taken it stoically, but his death had stung him more than the bullet wound in his left arm; brought to him by HAMAS and Co.

He had everything he could ever want or need, and that was his problem.

Rhys was not a content man, and attempting to adjust from the rigors of three years in one of the most tense and war-torn regions in the world was only making that trait even more apparent. His friends always found a joke in the fact that he was still not married, and kept hounding him about it constantly. _Get married, _they had said, _find some company in your life. _Rhys had thought seriously about dating a few times, but he knew that dating eventually led to marriage.

_And marriage means kids… _He thought with a hint of bitterness.

It wasn't that he couldn't support a child, he just knew that he simply wasn't ready. He admitted himself he was also a bit of a loner, and that wouldn't help matters. Years of being in Palestine and Lebanon had caused him to withdraw from society to a certain degree. He still always said hi back to his friends when they did, and treated them with the proper respect, but he often walked through the streets alone, and preferring grey clothing to blend in with the landscape.

He got up, trying to shake off the thoughts of what would become of himself in the future. He walked over to his library, the one place he could actually sit still in for any lengthy amount of time anymore. His library was one overwhelmingly of practicality and design, the contracting firm he worked for specializing in Engineering itself. Technology only above his fondness for history and music. _Make Your Own Gunpowder _stood aside a large record case for _Aerosmith Rocks_, itself right next to _The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle._

He was also trying to get away from another particularly tiresome matter. _That damned Disney movie. _He thought. His men, often being a bit older than himself, had all taken their daughters (and the occasional son) to that same film. _Frozen, _he thought it was. From what he could tell, the thing had literally become one of the highest grossing films of all time. Rhys never quite understood society's almost morbid fascination with such things, but he went along with it anyway.

Sighing, he turned 180 and crashed on his couch. He needed to relax for a bit. Turning the TV on, he looked for a news channel. _FOX News _showed up first. He thought about it for a moment, and the chuckled as he moved on. _Fox is a load of horsecrap, everyone knows that… _he thought. But before he could move up, his world was engulfed in a massive flash of light. He screamed for help as his skin burned, desperate.

Then, there was nothing.

Kingdom of Arendelle

North Mountain Area

?,?,? A.D.

The so-called "Snow Queen" also sighed, but for an entirely different reason. It had been one miserable week stuck inside an Ice Castle, even one of her own making. Her subjects had been brainwashed to demonize her, her allies in the nobility bought off to ignore her pleas for help. Most of her Royal Guard had either been killed or captured, and only a small handful remained with her.

She also sighed, however at her inability to discover the meaning of a set of cryptic markings on a crate, which had been in her possession for nearly a year now after seeing it in the Museum of Natural Histories and Sciences.

It read as follows-

** M O N - N G T **

** R L S **

** A C R RI S**

** -3 C U T**

She had attempted to pry open the lock, but is was of a type she had never seen before, and refused all attempts to be forced open. Just as she ceased to study the object to get up and go to bed, the sky flooded with the light of a thousand suns, even if only for a single second.

When she opened her eyes, her view had been occupied by that of a marble dormitory.

Engulfed entirely in flames.

I am SO SORRY Guys!

I'm new to FanFiction so you can imagine I suck at handling the interface.

I also apologize for the low word count, This was just to get the intro out of the way

For a more readable view of this, head to it's google docs page at:

document/d/1kw5JDO-p_uGOrGRrK5VRZtJWoWJqmCZ647c1fXBhcy8/edit


End file.
